Gara-gara Pita!
by Cinerraria
Summary: Seolah mata hitam Sasuke menenggelamkan Sakura dalam pikiran liarnya sendiri. [#4LuckyPrompt]


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Prompt: guru privat, lapangan, pita, hujan

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan turun tepat ketika sepeda itu telah bersandar pada pagar kayu ek berwarna cokelat. Sasuke memasuki gazebo berbentuk segi enam dengan atap yang menyerupai kerucut. Ia duduk di kursi. Sebuah meja bundar memisahkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu melemparkan senyuman semanis gulali padanya.

Gerimis merintik ringan, bagai sapuan air yang diluruhkan dari kain beledu, membasahi tanaman dandelion dan rumputan mimosa. Sasuke menyukai hembusan angin dingin sore ini. Rasanya lembut dan menyejukkan, entah karena Sakura, atau debaran hangat yang turut menghujani hatinya.

Sakura menyodorkan mug yang mengepulkan aroma cokelat. Sasuke menerimanya dan meminum likuid manis itu. Sejak beberapa minggu terakhir, Sasuke terbiasa dengan suguhan yang manis-manis. Ia enggan menerangkan apapun soal antipatinya terhadap gula dan manisan. Biarlah, bersama Sakura, ia ingin menikmati madu kehidupan.

* * *

.

Mereka usai belajar.

Sepasang mug bergambar _hello kitty_ dan termos mini berlapis melamin warna hijau-putih itu bersisian di atas meja kayu, sejajar dengan tumpukan buku tulis, _block note,_ buku kurikulum bergambar peta dunia, dan paket _TOEFL._ Sebuah pensil mekanik menjulur keluar dari _pencil case_ merah jambu.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura. Sasuke takjub terhadap kecakapan Sakura, dan cepatnya ia mengejar materi. Seingatnya, ketika ia ditawari _job_ mengajar di desa terpencil ini, dengan anak kepala desa sebagai calon peserta didiknya, ia sangsi dirinya akan dapat bertahan lama, sebab Naruto─yang lebih dulu menangani Sakura sebagai guru privat─itu telah menyerah di tengah jalan. Sasuke ditakut-takuti oleh fakta bahwa Sakura merupakan gadis urakan yang susah diatur.

Mendapati dirinya ditatap intens oleh Sasuke, Sakura mendadak gugup. Duduk berhadapan dengan guru berwajah tampan, dengan kulit seputih susu, dan mata sehitam malam, jika kau tidak jatuh hati padanya, mungkin gendermu patut dipertanyakan.

Sakura merasa konyol, seolah ia kembali menjadi remaja puber. Ia tak tahu, mengapa dadanya selalu berdebar aneh, setiap kali _Sensei_ berbicara dengan suara _bass-_ nya yang seksi. Dan, ia paling benci ketika sesi belajarnya berakhir. Itu berarti acara berdua-duaan dengan _Sensei_ tampan inijuga harus disudahi.

Ah, biarlah, ia kan memang masih remaja.

"Indah."

Sasuke bersuara datar, memecahkan keheningan yang tersisa bersama suara jatuhnya hujan.

Sakura menautkan kedua alis. Ia mengira _Sensei_ berkomentar soal cuaca. Tidak ada yang lebih menyejukkan dibanding hujan gerimis, aroma tanah basah yang tersapu air, dan bunyi rerintik yang menggema bagai melodi penenang.

"Betul. Indah sekali."

"Memang kamu tahu maksud Saya?"

"Loh, _Sensei_ kan sedang mengomentari hujan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Besok, mau belajar di sini lagi?"

"Kemarin, waktu diajak kemari, _Sensei_ ogah-ogahan."

"Ini sedang musim hujan. Saya kira kamu mau belajar di tengah-tengah lapangan, bukan di tempat teduh seperti ini."

"Menurut _Sensei_ aku ini orang yang berpikiran pendek, ya? Aku kan tahu di sini ada gazebo."

"Kamu yang mempersiapkannya?"

"Pasti. Gazebo ini jarang dipakai."

"Kamu tidak seperti yang Saya bayangkan."

"Hmm, _Sensei_ kira aku seperti apa─oh! Pasti _Sensei_ jabrik menyebalkan yang menyebarkan gosip jelak tentangku ya?"

"Dia punya nama, Sakura."

"Ah, ya. _Sensei_ rambut kuning."

"Saya penasaran, kenapa kamu enggak sepenurut ini saat diajar oleh dia?"

" _Huh?_ Apa itu penting buat Sasuke _-sensei?"_

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Saya senang punya murid sepertimu."

Mendadak, wajah Sakura merona. Itu pujian biasa, tetapi mendengarnya langsung dari Sasuke- _sensei_ rasanya istimewa.

" _Sensei ..."_

Sakura bermaksud menghindari kepanikannya. Sasuke tengah menyesap cokelat-nya. Semoga ia tidak melihat bagaimana rona merah ini menjalar dari pipi hingga telinga Sakura. Memalukan kalau sampai ketahuan.

" _Hm?"_

"Tadi ..." Sakura menunduk. Tangannya diulurkan pada meja, meraih _pencil case_ dan menarik resltingnya _._ Ia pura-pura mencari kesibukan. Ia luput memperhatikan mimik wajah Sasuke yang manatapnya ingin tahu. " _Sensei_ belum menjawabku."

"Yang mana?"

Sakura mengintip dari sudut mata. Dari tadi ia mengira-ngira maksud ucapan Sasuke di awal, tetapi benarkah itu? Ia ingin membuktikan.

"Yang kata _Sensei_ itu 'indah'."

"Oh ... Pita merah itu ..."

Sasuke langsung menuju inti jawaban.

Sakura tercengang. Ia senang bukan kepalang. Tidak sia-sia usahanya dalam membuat _Sensei_ terkesan.

Tadi, setelah gerutuan panjang dan kebimbangan akan aksesori apa yang _matching_ dengan _dress_ berwarna marun, berkerah-v dengan potongan lengan pendek, yang akan dipakai untuk belajar privat dengan Sasuke, akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada bandana pita merah bermotif polkadot putih. Sederhana, tetapi Sakura percaya bandana yang tersemat di kepalanya ini akan membuatnya semakin menarik di mata Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap saat Sasuke bangkit dan bergeser dari tempat duduknya. _Sensei_ mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja. Sakura terpaku. Satu tangan _Sensei_ digunakan untuk bertumpu pada meja, dan satu tangan besar yang lain menyentuh rambutnya!

Sakura tak yakin bunyi debaran jantungnya dapat disembunyikan. Ia merasakan kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk pelan. Secara lembut, jemari besar itu menyisir rambutnya, dan membenarkan posisi pita bandana.

" _Sensei ..."_

Sakura mendesis lirih.

Aroma maskulin Sasuke harum menusuk hidung.

 _Jangan bertindak konyol, Sakura._ Ia komat-kamit dalam hati, supaya tangan Sasuke cepat-cepat menyingkir dari kepalanya. Sebentar lagi, pikirnya, pasti _Sensei_ lekas menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali pada jarak aman. Namun,Sakura seakan dibuat semakin kehabisan napas. Sasuke justru menundukkan wajah, dan me-liminasi jarak kedua wajah mereka.

Sakura tercengang.

Tidak! Apakah Sasuke- _sensei_ akan menciumya? Jangan! Sakura belum ingin kehilangan keperawanan bibirnya. Tetapi, jika itu dalah _Sensei ..._ dengan jarak sedekat ini ...

Sakura menangkap geletar aneh dari pantulan mata Sasuke. Lapangan tempat gazebo itu sepi, dan hujan yang turun pasti menyamarkan keberadaan mereka. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Seolah mata hitam Sasuke menenggelamkan Sakura dalam pikiran liarnya sendiri.

"Sakura ..."

Sakura memejamkan mata. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan─"besok, kita belajar di sini lagi."

Secepat kilat, Sakura membuka mata. Ia terbelalak.

Sasuke telah menjauh.

Sakura bengong melihat pria itu bangkit, dan secara tergesa menyambar jasnya yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi, lalu meraih buku-buku yang kemudian dijejalkan dalam tasnya. Dengan gerakan kilat, dan tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke melangkah keluar. Pintu pagar seukuran lutut orang dewasa itu mengayun. Sasuke segera menaiki sepeda, menerobos hujan, dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura ternganga, seperti baru tersadar dari buaian mimpi. Ketika ia membuka bibir hendak berteriak memanggil Sasuke, sosok itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Sakura ditinggal sendirian, di tengah hujan, dalam gazebo pinggir lapangan. Apa maksudnya tadi?! Dasar _Sensei_ menyebalkan!


End file.
